


And The Walls Kept Tumbling Down

by dickspeightjrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bickering, Castiel Watches Netflix (Supernatural), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pandemics, Quarantine, Sleepy Cuddles, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickspeightjrs/pseuds/dickspeightjrs
Summary: Even the best hunters in the world and their angel can't avoid the global pandemic.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	And The Walls Kept Tumbling Down

It’s safe to say 2020 is a son of a bitch. 

Who would have thought that it would be a worldwide pandemic that brought their battle with Chuck to a halt? 

Once lockdowns were announced in their state, Castiel and the Winchesters decided to put up extra warding against anything and everything they could think of and hunker down until it was deemed safe enough to leave again. 

After all, even hunters could catch a deadly virus and, after everything, that would be a shit way to go. 

What they hadn’t expected was for this lockdown to last for months. 

So they’ve been through most of Netflix. Dean taught Cas how to cook an awesome burger. They even went out onto the stretch of fields surrounding the bunker for some fresh air. 

But now, it’s three months into lockdown. And it’s raining. 

Dean finishes cleaning the Impala for the thousandth time and goes to find Castiel. 

He finds the angel in the library. But instead of reading, like he’d taken to doing a lot more of, he has a deck of cards piled in front of him and it looks like he’s trying to build a house of cards. 

“Watcha doin’, Cas?” Dean asks, moving to sit in a chair opposite him to keep him company. 

Castiel doesn’t look up from where he is carefully leaning two cards two cards against each other on top of an already established row of cards. “Please, Dean, I’m not opposed to you keeping me company but please keep away from the table. I do not want this tower to fall.” 

Dean holds his hands up innocently and moves himself away ever so slightly. The tension leaves Castiel’s shoulders and he continues with building, eyes squinting at the cards stacked precariously. 

Time passes with small conversation between the two of them. It’s hard to find new topics to talk about when you’ve been in each other’s pockets all day every day for months. Watching everything together, eating together, sleeping together, and  _ sleeping _ together.

Eventually, Castiel picks up his final two cards, ready to place them upon the top of his tower. Just as he brings them together and is about to rest them on teetering construction, Dean puts up a hand and tells him to wait.

Castiel protests immediately. “No, Dean. Leave it.” Castiel breathes, not daring to raise his voice in fear of the cards toppling down. 

“It’s fine, Cas. I’m just taking a photo of you finishing it. We gotta remember this moment. It looks amazing.” 

Castiel just rolls his eyes and nods slightly at Dean, telling him to be quick. 

Dean grins and pulls his phone from his pocket. He lifts it to get a good angle of the proud look on Cas’ face. “Go on, Cas.” 

With only slightly shaky hands, Castiel places the cards down and slowly moves away. 

Dean keeps taking photos even though the construction is complete because he can’t bring himself to look at the quiet pride on Castiel’s face. 

“That’s awesome, Cas.” Dean smiles. He lowers his phone and quickly flips through the photos he’d taken. Castiel really is one of the most beautiful creatures he’d ever seen. “I’m gonna go get Sam to show him. He’ll love this.” 

But as he leaps up to find Sam, his knee catches the table. 

And as if in slow motion, the cards come tumbling down, leaving nothing more than a messy pack of cards. 

Dean grits his teeth and slowly brings his eyes to meet Castiel’s. 

The fury he sees on the angel’s face is intense. 

Castiel takes a deep breath. “You have three seconds to run.” 

Dean knows not to mess with Cas when he looks like that so he takes the out and legs it out of the room. 

Sam passes him on his way out but Dean doesn’t pause. He doesn’t stop until he’s in the comfort of the kitchen. Castiel rarely comes into the kitchen because he doesn’t have to eat and when he does it’s because Dean has made him something special. 

However, when it gets to the later evening and Castiel still hasn’t made an appearance, Dean realises he’s messed up and Castiel wouldn’t just forgive him after having a bit of time to cool off. 

So, given that he’s in the kitchen, he decides to make Castiel some of his favourite burgers. (But what Dean doesn’t know is that they’re Cas’ favourite simply because it’s Dean who makes them). 

Half an hour later, Dean sheepishly enters their bedroom with the food on a tray. 

Castiel is perched on his side of the bed, watching something on Netflix, probably a documentary about bees, on Dean’s laptop. 

Despite the pout still slightly gracing his features, Castiel looks up when Dean enters and closes the laptop when he notices the tray in Dean’s hands. 

Dean shuffles over to take the laptop off Castiel’s lap and replace it with the burgers. 

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean apologises. “I know how hard you worked on that house of cards. I didn’t mean to ruin it.” 

Castiel maintains his glare at Dean, but seeing the sad look on the hunter’s face makes him soften his own and roll his eyes. He pats Dean’s side of the bed next to him. 

“It’s okay, Dean. I forgive you. Thank you for the burgers.” Castiel smiles and picks up one of the buns, as Dean takes his place next to his angel. 

“Thanks, man.” Dean grins. He cuddles up to Castiel a little more and grabs the laptop from the nightstand where he’d moved it. 

Expecting to see a documentary paused on the screen, Dean opens the laptop. 

Instead, Dean is met with Doctor Sexy’s face. 

“You started the next season of Doctor Sexy without me?!” Dean exclaims, turning to shoot Cas with a betrayed look. 

Castiel just shrugs and continues happily eating his burger. “Now we’re even.” 

Dean can’t help but relent and tilt his head in a ‘fair enough’ gesture. 

He goes to select the first episode again, he knows Cas won’t mind starting again from the beginning of the season. 

It doesn’t matter a few hours later when they’re half way through the season and Dean looks down to see Cas curled up against his side. The angel has drifted into sleep. It doesn’t happen often so Dean always treasures it when it does. 

He slides the laptop off his lap and onto the nightstand, carefully reaching over to click off the lamp. 

Just before he joins Castiel in sleep, he unlocks his phone to change his background to one of the pictures of Cas building his tower. Looking at the photo, Dean just can’t believe - as much as they get on each other’s nerves (even before this virus) - how lucky he is to call the angel his. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [tumblr](https://dickspeightjrs.tumblr.com/). (Follow me?)
> 
> Comment and give a kudos if you liked?


End file.
